A servo system is a control system that causes some output variable(s) to track some input variable(s). Traditional servo systems have employed analog servo circuits and processing techniques. These systems often use a “PID” (Proportional Integrator Derivative) control algorithm where an error signal contributes to subsequent control signals.
As digital sensors and processing techniques have become more common and cost-effective, many analog servo circuits have been replaced by digital implementations. Digital servo circuitry and digital processing provides significant advantages to the analog scheme. Namely, the digital version provides greater flexibility and stability as compared to the analog system. Digital circuitry also has many advantages such as smaller size and less heat dissipation.
Scanner and galvanometer servo systems have existed for many years in a variety of applications. These systems were slow to adapt to a digital topology because of the ruggedness and proven reliability of the existing designs. In addition, the typical scanner operation requires the very high dynamic range achieved with existing analog servo designs. Finally, the use of analog position feedback devices in these systems has contributed to the continuing use of analog servo systems.
There have been many attempts to effectively incorporate digital circuitry into servo systems and improve the digital processing techniques. However, many of these implementations still do not provide sufficient resolution during the entire servo process. Some examples are referenced below.
In Baker et al's U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,241, a computing means controls the servo and processes the feedback signals. The position and velocity signals are processed in the computer and issued to the servo through the described circuitry.
A servo feedback system is described in Barker et al's U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,468, where the feedback signals are generated in a resolver digitizer circuit. The resolver digitizer circuit generates pulses corresponding to the feedback. This digital error signal is fed to a digital to analog converter and the error signal is then applied to the servo. The advantages that accompany digital processing techniques produce a more accurate response.
A digital servo positioning system incorporating a lead/lag integrator is disclosed in Evans' U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,068. The integrator in the position control system is placed in parallel with the feedback loop and allows the integrator to switch between velocity error during pathtracking to position error during holding and moving states.
What is needed is a servo system that provides an increased dynamic range and greater effective resolution.